Computers, such as personal and laptop, typically comprise a keyboard and a display portion. In laptop and personal computers, data is generally entered into the computer via the keyboard. In addition, graphics pens, including light pens, capacitive-sensing and electromagnetic devices, are often added to this system to provide computer data entry in the form of graphical designs or alphanumeric characters. When data is primarily entered via the keyboard, such entry is facilitated when the keyboard and display are respectively disposed in a horizontal and vertical position relative to the user. When data is primarily entered via the graphics pen, however, such entry is facilitated by a reversal of the above-described positions of the keyboard and display portions relative to the computer user. The problem in present computers with reversing the position of the keyboard and display portions relative to a computer user by simply rotating the computer is that in one position the graphics and keyboard characters are in their normal orientation relative to the computer user; and in the other, the desired positions are upside down and reversed relative to the computer user. While the graphics image on the display can be inverted and reversed via the addition of hardware and software as the position of the display portion is changed relative to the computer user, the problem of the upside-down and reversed position of the keyboard characters remains and has never been addressed.